


At your service

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Mattex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s ME, Alex.  I’m your present.” <br/>Alex arches an eyebrow pointedly and tries hard not to run her eyes down his frame.  Yes, Matt Smith gift wrapped would do nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your service

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Mattex first time with Alex on top. 1000 words.
> 
> Hmm… 1000 words? Ok, let’s get right to the action, then (cue porn music and pizza delivery guy… kidding)… ok, I couldn’t do the length, but I tried. I hope it’s ok that I’ve combined it with a neglected prompt from fibonacci-seahorse who asked for: “Possibly matt is being cute and decides to be Alex’s “servant” on her birthday… It’s a bit fluffy….” And I guess I’m sorry/not sorry it’s more smut than fluff fibonacci-seahorse ;-)

It was her birthday but Alex felt more like hiding than celebrating.  2 p.m. and still in her robe and slippers and – damn – knock at the door.  _Hope it’s a delivery … flowers would be nice… and I can just hide here a bit longer._

“Kingston!  Happy birthday!”  Matt crosses the threshold without hesitation, grabbing her by the waist and giving her a half-spin, depositing her facing the living room again before giving her arse a very gentle tap, urging her deeper into the flat.  

_Hiding no longer an option, then._

“Darling, this is a surprise.” She pulls her robe more securely around herself and hopes she isn’t blushing.  Matt mustn’t find out what his hands _did_ to her.  He was friendly and young and utterly off-limits, birthday or no birthday.  God, birthday.  That much older.  The day when everyone says things like _‘You still look so fantastic Alex!’  Oh, go to hell._

“Like I would miss your birthday.”

“You’ve never come to see me on my birthday,” Alex comments drily.

“I’m here to fix that, then.  Are we alone? Brought you a present.”

“Yes, just us. Am I to guess, then, where you’re hiding it?” She smiles at his empty hands. It’s a bit crazy him being here, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a bit cheered that he’d remembered.

“Oh, Alex.  Some imagination, love.  You’re looking at it.”

Alex arches an eyebrow pointedly and tries hard not to run her eyes down his frame.  Yes, Matt Smith gift wrapped would do nicely.

“It’s ME, Alex.  _I’m_ your present.” 

Holy fuck, had she spoken?  Had he heard her? She searches his face: no, he’d be acknowledging her inappropriateness if she had.

“I’m not getting this, Matt.”

“I’M your present, Alex – me! - here to do your bidding on your birthday.  Absolutely anything.  Anything at all.  Tea. Windows. Grocery run. Text your publicist.  Chauffeur you to a party and wait outside with an umbrella.  Write thank-you cards. All yours. ”  He looks so excited she expects jazz hands any second.  She doesn’t know what to say.  _What?_

“At your service.”  He’s looking at her now more searchingly.

_What?_

“Or I could just go….” Matt mumbles, and she realizes that her silence has stretched beyond socially acceptable limits.  

“God… sorry, darling.  It’s just … I don’t know what to say.  It’s an awfully nice thing to offer but, honestly, I don’t need you to DO anything for me.  Goodness.  Let me put on the kettle and we can have a visit.  I don’t need to show up for festivities until 5 and, honestly, I’ve been dreading picking out an outfit for the evening and hoping the cameras don’t show up. I’ve been dreading the whole day, truthfully… so Matt,” – her voice is just a bit softer – “it’s a lovely surprise to have you here.  God, I’m so tense and it’s made me forget my manners. You being here is the PERFECT birthday present…” and she pulls him into a hug and kisses him on the cheek, smiling happily into his hair in a way that she would never let his eyes see and feeling shitty that she’d let him feel embarrassed when - GOD – SHE was the one embarrassed, trying even this second to get images of a naked Matt, maybe in an apron, bringing her tea, out of her head.  _Stop it, Alex._

 “You ok, Alex?” he asks.  “Because I would LOVE to stay and my offer absolutely stands and I am brilliant at putting on the kettle, by the way… but I can go if you’d rather.  It was a daft idea, maybe.”

 “No, it’s a brilliant idea and the best present, darling. I’m just not sure about ordering Britain’s darling around.  I’d be at a loss,” she laughs. _Lies_

“I find that very hard to believe,” he says in a considered way that makes her stomach flutter and pulls a slow smile out of her before she can stop herself.

 “Right, tea then.” Alex turns abruptly toward the kitchen.

 “And I’ll begin with my first task.”

 “And that is?”

 “Helping you deal with dread.  Leave it to me, Kingston, I’m off to select an outfit for you. Point me to the closet.”

 “Matt!  Don’t you dare!”

 “Why not Kingston? Everyone knows I’m the king of hip.  C’mon – if you don’t like what I pick out, you can veto — just let me have a go.  You can hardly go in THAT now, can you?”

 She’d almost forgotten she was entertaining in a bathrobe.  Shit. “Oh, alright then, darling.  And I’m warming to all this — after that the windows!” She laughs after him. Honestly.

The kettle is whistling and she fills the pot and then he’s hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear – “come see what I’ve found for you, love.”

She’s wondering if he’d chosen a long dress – she didn’t want to be that formal tonight and he hadn’t even asked.  All in fun anyway, though – the chance of him picking out something she would actually wear was slim. “I have a veto, right?” she laughs, following him into the livingroom where the outfit he’d chosen was placed carefully on a chair.  Not what she had expected.  At all.  Alex’s eyes search for Matt’s.

“It’s not that kind of party” she manages to whisper, eyes returning to the blue and black lace bra, black leather pants and black knock-off sky-high Louboutin’s she’d bought for sentimental reasons.  No shirt to be seen.  And, fuck, her rabbit ring?

“Well, the party you’re going to sounds a bit rubbish, then.” His head is slightly bowed down and he looks up at her questioningly; winningly.  “But this outfit would be perfect for our afternoon party, I think.  All part of the birthday service, Alex.  Your wish is my command.”  He clears his throat.  “If you’ll have me.”

There is no mistaking his look.  No mistaking her racing heartbeat. “If this is a joke…” she searches his eyes and then scans for a camera. It can’t be real.

 “Alex… no!.. never…” he sounds so genuinely upset at the idea, she almost giggles.

 “Then I would need to be a much stronger woman than I actually am to say no to this, Matt.  Are you sure? Answer carefully.”

“Let me,” Matt says, then, dropping to his knees and untying her robe.  Holy fuck.  Matt Smith on his knees.  “And the answer to your question is anything you like.  Anything you’ll let me. Pleeeease.”  

He’s in fucking **character**. 

And she’s embarrassingly wet already.

She pulls him up gently by the shoulders and finds his eyes, her robe falling open, her nipples erect already.  She brings his hand to her chest and lets him feel her heart pound, just for a second, before pushing his hand away again: “Thank you for my present.” And then she’s pressing her lips to his – the touch toe-curling and electric and she swears he can feel it, too, in that same second, because he whimpers into her mouth just as she’s thinking this so she opens her mouth and just LETS him kiss her, she has always wondered about this, his off-screen kissing and it is fantastic and it’s many long moments before she reluctantly slows the kiss down, finally, with a soft, probing tongue, licking at last along his upper lip, her head pressed against Matt’s.  God she wants him.  “Ready?”  He looks at her with curiosity and nods.  She pushes him away, then, and she’s transformed, eyes greener, back stiffer and her voice now – cold:

“You’re not to touch me again until I say you can, Matt.”  She brings her hand down hard across his cheek.  Two can play.  And it IS her birthday, after all. “Go get the tea.”

“Yes, thank you,” and with that he’s gone. Party started.  She grabs Matt’s selections and heads for the bedroom – she could actually pull together a pretty ravishing outfit if she wanted to take the time, but this is what he’s chosen… it’s sweet… delectable.  But the shoes will be murder.  Barefoot very soon, then.  But the rest she can work with.  The black leather pants are buttery soft, very, very tight, but supple – they’ll do.  And the bra is one of her absolute favourites – it’s only 2:30 but putting it on makes her feel like it’s midnight, after-party, anything can happen.   She rummages around for the matching knickers.  They were a splurge she is immensely grateful for now.  Every layer she puts on she replays what Matt has offered: _anything you’ll let me_. Best and most improbable birthday, ever.  And when she walks back out to the livingroom it’s one of those moments where she really does think that maybe, just maybe, she _is_ walking sex, the way they say. In character too, then.

“Ok, Matt – bring me my tea.”

He looks at her like he wants to devour her.  “Fuck…. Alex…”

“If you ever want to do more than look, you’ll wait for me to tell you can talk.”

Matt hangs his head.

“Eyes on me, though.  I want you to look.”

Matt returns his gaze to her body and groans but doesn’t say a word.  She can tell he’s hard.

“Oh yes, I like you looking… I’ve always liked you looking… but you know that, don’t you, Matt?”

He nods.

“Good boy.” She sits down on the same chair that had held the clothes. “Tea!” she holds out a hand and he rushes to place the saucer in her hand.  “Lovely,” she whispers, but it’s dangerously soft, taking any edge of laughter or pretend play out of the room. “Stand by the door, Matt.”

He does.

“Now take off your clothes.  Slowly. Show me.”

He pulls his shirt off over his head quickly and snaps his eyes back to hers, roaming now over her breasts, and Alex finishes her tea, slowly, because Matt is staring at her throat and his gaze is delicious, and places the cup on the floor. Spreads her legs wide, more invitation, and places her hands on her knees. “Keep going, Matt.”  She can’t stop using his name because every time she does she can actually SEE his cock twitch, even through his pants.  She’s sure of it.  He _likes_ being spoken to by name, like this. How did she not guess all this?  “Slowly.”

He pulls at his belt, unbuttons his jeans, unzips and steps out of them.  Then tucks two thumbs into his underpants and kicks those off, too. 

“Turn.”

He does – so bloody, perfect, she thinks.  He’s lovely… slim-limbed and subtly muscled, soft skin, cock hard of course, and gorgeous and she swears his erection is straining for her. Her mouth opens involuntarily and of course he’s staring at it.  She smiles, beyond embarrassment.

“Are you imagining your cock in my mouth, Matt?” he stifles a groan and though he’s standing still she can feel how much he wants to come to her.  She stands, kicking off the ridiculous shoes and unzipping her own pants now, tugging them down gently moving hips, keeping her underwear on so he can get the full effect of the match before she reaches behind to unclasp her bra, letting it fall.  She sits back in the chair, legs spread wide.

“Happy birthday to me.  Come here, then.” Alex runs her fingers in circles around her nipples and her heart clenches to see Matt’s mouth open in a sigh. She can’t wait to have him touch her.  She’d like to make him wait but, well… “Bring the belt.” Matt gives a slight ‘oh shit’ look to the right, that place on the floor where he’d let his belt fall before picking it up gingerly.  _Maybe next time, then_ , Alex notes, suppressing a smile.  God he was delicious.  He would let her.

“I said come here.”  And Matt is in front of her now, hard and willing and breathing heavily and aching to talk, to come, to find out what happens next.

She places her hand out for the belt and he places it her hand gently. “Down.” He drops immediately to his knees, ready.  “Make me come, then… I want your mouth on my cunt and you can talk as much as you want with your lips on my clit or your tongue in my cunt.  Go on now.”

Alex tugs at her final piece of lingerie  - “a little help here” — and Matt pulls her underwear past her feet and she spreads her legs for him. “Talk.”  And his gorgeous, talented, mouth connects with her cunt, breathing hot air into her folds and then his tongue is everywhere, inside her and along her, his teeth nipping at the tender spot above her clit and then the flat of his tongue is moving along it, ripping a moan and tiny ah ah ah sounds from her throat. Fuck.  And then he’s talking… whenever his lips lose contact she can just hear a flood of words: ‘fuck, Alex, cunt, want you, everyday …. birthday…whatever you fucking want, Alex, mmmm….whatever you need, Jesus…. so gorgeous… wanted you… SO….”

And oh FUCK he is good and she is grabbing his hair and rocking into his mouth and then she’s screaming!: “Matt, god, need you, don’t ever stop” and she’s coming and, oh…oh…. AGAIN - shit - and finally stills his head with her hands, her own head thrown back, exhausted.

It’s a full minute before she lets go and sits up in the chair, finally seeing Matt, now looking at her expectantly from between her legs.

“Best, darling.” She’s still panting words. “Come closer.”  Alex runs her palm across Matt’s cheek, and smiles at him like she can’t believe he’s actually there.

“I’m ready for a break from my birthday present. Can I raincheck?”

“Standing offer, Alex,” Matt manages, his own breathing still strained, his thoughts difficult to organize as he registers Alex’s hand on his cock, pumping, and urging him forward.


End file.
